¿Te atreves? Drabbles de Harry Potter
by Pislib Nott
Summary: Retos Literarios de aniversario del foro: El espejo de Oesed: donde no todo es lo que parece. Slash varias parejas.
1. Chapter 1

**¿Te atreves?**

 **Reto Literario de aniversario para el foro Oesed**

Octubre del 2012.

 **Categoría:** Libros, Harry Potter.

 **Personajes:** Varios.

 **Rare Slash.** Importante, si no te agrada leer parejas no muy comunes mejor no lo hagas.

 **Clasificación:** Todo el público.

 **Género:** Romántico, Humor.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna.

 **Estatus del Fanfic:** Finalizado.

 **Aclaraciones** : Todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter no me pertenece sino a JK Rowling, a excepción de los personajes que no son mencionados en los libros, éstos son de mi autoría; en ningún momento se pretende violar derechos de autor ni lucrar con esta historia.

 **Resumen:**

Retos Literarios de aniversario del foro: El espejo de Oesed: donde no todo es lo que parece.

Drabbles **.**

 **¿Te atreves? #1:** "Mientras corro recuerdo cinco cosas que me gustan de ti". Sirius/Snape.

 **¿Te atreves? #10:** "No estoy gordo, solo bien alimentado". Blaise/Draco

 **¿Te atreves? #25:** "El día que mi vida cambió". Draco/Ron

 **¿Te atreves? #27:** "A la biblioteca no solo se va a leer". Blaise/Theo

 **POR:**

 **PISLIB n_n**

* * *

 **¿Te atreves? #1**

"Mientras corro recuerdo cinco cosas que me gustan de ti".

Sirius/Snape.

* * *

La guerra de miradas entre ambos jóvenes solo culminaría de tres maneras. Uno, si uno de ellos se daba por vencido. Dos, si el otro diera su brazo a torcer y obedecía al otro muchacho. Y tres, dejando las cosas tal como estaban. Sin embargo; ninguno de los dos haría tales cosas…

-No te atrevas… – arrastró las palabras el muchacho de piel cetrina y de ojos color negro como la noche.

El otro muchacho, en cuyo rostro se visualizaba la maldad pura, sonrió. Sirius adoraba sacar de quicio a su novio. Desde muy temprano había ido a visitar a Severus, quien estaba concentrado en sus innumerables pociones. El Slytherin, por ser el mejor estudiante en Pociones, le habían concedido su propio laboratorio, el cual había decorado a su gusto. Le gustaba tenerlo ordenado y limpio. Siempre.

A Sirius le causaba gracia todo aquello, ¿qué tan obsesivo podría llegar a ser Severus? Estaba por descubrirlo. En sus manos tenía una botellita que había agarrado de un estante de la orilla y estaba por ponerlo en uno que tenía frente a él. Severus lo fulminaba con la mirada haciendo latente su amenaza.

El Gryffindor sonrió maliciosamente mientras dejaba la botellita que contenía líquido color azul en medio de las que contenía líquido color verde. Y entonces…

¡Ardió Troya!

-¡SIRIUS!

Las mazmorras fueron invadidas por la voz del Slytherin mientras el Gryffindor corría por su vida a un lugar lejos de ahí. En su huida, el ojiazul comenzó a cuestionarse el por qué estaba con ese muchacho. Y entonces recordó que había cinco poderosas razones.

 _Uno_. Su cabello graso. ¡Por Merlín! Dichoso él era por ser el único quien podía acariciar y tocar esa cabellera.

Black seguía corriendo como poseso por el pasillo que lo llevaría al Gran Comedor.

 _Dos_. La mirada fulminante. ¡Por las barbas de Dumbledore! ¡Cómo lo ponía esa mirada penetrante! Si no fuera porque en la mayoría de las veces esa mirada era una clara advertencia de su futuro asesinato, no haría nada para provocarla… aunque ¿a quién no le gustan los riesgos?

Sirius llegó al Gran Comedor, pero no le pareció buena idea, así que siguió corriendo, esta vez hacia los jardines traseros del colegio.

 _Tres_. ¡Oh, sí! Su voz sexy. Sobre todo cuando arrastra las palabras. ¡Por Godric Gryffindor! Con solo recordarla casi le hace tener una erección… si no fuera que en eso momentos su preocupación era salvar su pellejo.

-¡Maldito león! – Snape se escuchó muy cerca de él.

Sirius corrió hacia el lago, con suerte llegaría al campo de quidditch sin ningún rasguño. Y pensar que toda esa carrera era por 'desordenar' el laboratorio. ¡Por todas las serpientes! Era un pequeño, insignificante e inocente frasquito que había cambiado de lugar. En fin, después de todo esa era la razón numero…

 _Cuatro_. Su obsesión por mantener todo en orden. No todos los días se observa a alguien que le guste la limpieza, sobre todo si se piensa de manera morbosa. Oh, sí. A sirius le encanta que Severus lo deje bien _limpiecito_.

Cuando ya no pudo más, el león se detuvo a descansar, sosteniéndose de un árbol. Respiró agitadamente. No podía darse por vencido, aún le faltaba una cosa por decir de las cinco que encabezan su lista de " _Lo que me gusta de Severus Snape_ ". Continuó con su carrera.

 _Cinco_. Sin duda la quinta cosa que le gusta del Slytherin, amarlo con locura. Lo amaba… aunque en esos momentos estaba tras su pellejo.

-¡Te tengo! – Snape gritó, abalanzándose sobre él.

Ambos cayeron al suelo.

-Eres un gatito travieso, ¿lo sabías? – el pelinegro gruñó.

-Lo sé – Sirius se dio la vuelta para estar frente a él, aún seguían en el suelo – por eso me amas – le sonrió presuntuosamente. Severus gruñó.

-¿Por qué demonios siempre corres hasta el campo de quidditch?

-Porque me da tiempo.

-¿Tiempo? – Severus enarcó una ceja.

-Sí. Mientras corro recuerdo cinco cosas que me gustan de ti.

-Más cursi no podías ser – Snape rodó los ojos.

-Ven acá – Sirius lo jaló hacia él para besarlo dulcemente.

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **BESOS**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	2. Chapter 2

**¿Te atreves? #10**

"No estoy gordo, solo bien alimentado".

Blaise/Draco

* * *

Los amigos del príncipe de Slytherin estaban preocupados, desde unos cuantos meses atrás, Draco comía como si no hubiera un mañana. Comía, comía, comía y comía.

-Me preocupas – Blaise dejó salir.

-¿Por qué? – gruñó Draco, mientras engullía la quinta rana de chocolate.

-Estás engordando – dijo Theo, directo al grano.

-No estoy gordo, solo bien alimentado – le restó importancia.

-O… embarazado – expresó Nott, despreocupado. El rubio entornó los ojos.

-¡No estoy embarazado! – volteó a ver al novio.

-Emh… de hecho, Draco, la última vez no nos cuidamos…

-¡Blaise Zabini, te mato! ¡TE MATO!

-¡Cálmate! Le hará daño al bebé.

-¡TE MATO!

* * *

-Te dije que estaba bien alimentado – el rubio expresó feliz, tres horas después en la enfermería.

-Dirás mal alimentado – Blaise le corrigió– por tanto comer comida chatarra te dio una indigestión.

-Es lo mismo, lo importante es que…

-Señor Malfoy – madame Pomfrey entró a la enfermería, tenía un semblante serio – estos son los resultados de sus análisis.

-¿Análisis? ¡Si solo me indigestioné! – gruñó.

-Nadie engorda por indigestionarse. Al menos, no tanto como la hecho usted.

-¿Qué me quiere decir?

-Está embarazado – le medimaga le sonrió.

-¡BLAISE ZABINI, TE MATO!

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **BESOS**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	3. Chapter 3

**¿Te atreves? #25**

"El día que mi vida cambió".

Draco/Ron

* * *

-Definitivamente, ese podría ser el día que todo cambió – Ron estaba entusiasmado contando el cómo fue que había conocido a Draco.

-Obvio, me conociste – el rubio expresó arrogantemente.

-Te tiró al lago – Hermione señaló.

-Y el calamar gigante llevaba días sin comer por la dieta – Harry completó.

-¿Y qué? – El pelirrojo gruñó– ese fue el día que mi vida cambió – se cruzó de brazos.

El ambiente estaba tenso. Se supone que festejaban el quinto aniversario del matrimonio entre el codiciado y ex príncipe de las serpientes, Draco Malfoy, y el gran empresario de dulce sonrisa Ronald Weasley. Cada vez que alguien sacaba el tema de cómo fue que ambos habían sentido algo especial el uno por el otro, la mayoría de la veces todo mundo terminaba enojado con todos, incluso hasta la feliz pareja.

-En fin, lo bueno es que el calamar gigante no te comió – Harry aligeró el ambiente– así que seguiste con tu vida, peleaste con Malfoy, te graduaste, peleaste con Malfoy, trabajaste con George en 'Sortilegios Weasley' y peleaste más con Malfoy. Tuviste novia, pero pensabas en Malfoy y…

-Sí, sí, sí. Se aplicó eso de " _del odio al amor hay un solo paso_ " – interrumpió Ginny – Y mírense ahora, felizmente casados con… cinco hijos.

-No pierden el tiempo – Harry musitó, sonrojado.

-Por supuesto que no – gruñó el rubio – lo aprovechamos bien… _muy bien_ … más que _bien_ de hecho y…

-¡De acuerdo! Lo entendimos – Hermione dejó salir, acalorada.

-Potter comenzó – el rubio se defendió.

Siguieron con la conversación olvidándose —o tal vez ya no quisieron tocar el tema (al menos esa noche)— de la discusión. Ya muy entrada la noche comenzaron a despedirse los invitados.

-Hasta mañana – Harry enarcó una ceja mientras checaba su reloj – o debería decir hasta dentro de unas horas y…

-Sí, sí, Potter – gruñó el rubio – ahora lárgate que tu amigo pelirrojo y yo aprovecharemos el tiempo, si me entiendes ¿verdad?

Harry frunció el ceño, segundos después entornó los ojos y se puso colorado. Draco sonrió con satisfacción.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer!  
**

 **Besos**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	4. Chapter 4

**¿Te atreves? #27**

"A la biblioteca no solo se va a leer".

Blaise/Theo

* * *

Blaise estaba con un puchero, su novio lo tenía en abstinencia desde dos meses atrás por haber cometido una indiscreción. Theodore debía de saber que su novio no podía quedarse callado a tan semejante información. ¡Por Salazar! No todos los días te enteras que el profesor de Pociones tiene un fetiche grave— mayor que el de la profesora Umbridge— con los gatos.

Por supuesto, no todos los días te enteras sobre ello, porque en teoría es un 'secreto', el cual tu novio lo compartió contigo con la única condición de no decirlo a nadie, porque de eso se trata la palabra 'secreto'. Guardarlo, no decirle a nadie. Concepto que claramente no compartía Blaise Zabini.

El Slytherin suspiró largamente. Si Theo no lo perdonaba pronto, temía quedarse impotente por no usar como era debida su " _arma_ ".

-¡Por favor! – Blaise puso su mejor mirada de perrito apaleado - ¡Por favor!

-El chantaje no funciona en mí. Los sabes – Theo dijo sin siquiera prestarle atención.

-Lo sé – el moreno gruñó, cruzándose de brazos.

Theo siguió leyendo el libro que reposaba en sus piernas mientras Blaise le lanzaba miradas suplicantes de vez en cuando.

-¿A dónde vas? – preguntó bruscamente, al ver a Theodore levantarse y dirigirse hacia la salida.

-A la biblioteca. ¿Vienes?

-¿Qué? Eso es aburrido – el moreno opinó.

-A la biblioteca no solo se va a leer – Theo hizo una señal de sonrisa maliciosa.

Blaise entornó los ojos, ¡Por Merlín bendito! Su novio se estaba refiriendo a _eso_. ¡Por fin le estaba levantando el castigo de abstinencia! Theo tenía pensado en llevarlo a los cubículos que estaban al fondo de la biblioteca, allá donde los estudiantes van para intimidar, para tener sexo, sexo salvaje, sexo peligroso, _sexo prohibido_ …

-¡Vamos! – urgió el moreno, jalando a su novio hacia la salida.

* * *

-¡Ahh, Theo! – Blaise gimió.

-¿Te gustó mi idea? – ronroneó.

-Cuando dijiste " _a la biblioteca no solo se va a leer_ ", me imaginé otra cosa.

-Lo sé – Theo le envió una mirada maliciosa.

-Te odio – gruñó.

-Eso no es verdad.

El moreno volvió a gruñir.

Theo, internamente, se divertía tener en abstinencia a su novio.

-Así que… a la biblioteca no solo se va a leer…

- _Nop_ , también se puede estudiar, escribir, investigar…

-¡Ya! – el moreno resopló.

-Vamos a ese cubículo – Theo señaló, con un montón de libros en sus manos – no te olvides de los otros que están en la mesa.

Blaise rodó los ojos a la vez que iba por los libros que descansaban en la mesa. Una vez dentro del cubículo se dejó caer en la silla.

-¿Qué haces? - interrogó a su novio. Alzó una ceja, al verlo empinar los libros a un lado de la ventana de cristal.

-No quiero que me vean – el aludido se encogió de hombros.

-Solo estarás estudiando – Blaise dejó salir – todos saben que te gusta estudiar.

-A la biblioteca no solo se viene a leer, ¿sabes? – Theodore le ronroneó mientras se sentaba sobre él.

-Oh, Theo…

-Se ha acabado tu castigo, espero que hayas aprendido la lección.

-¡Lección aprendida! – Blaise soltó mientras lo jalaba hacia él para besarlo.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Y tán, tán...**

 **Con este pequeño drabble se acabó este pequeño reto, espero les haya gustado.**

 **¿Han leído o les gusta la pareja Draco/Neville?**

 **Si es así, los invito a leer "Cómo llegar a tu corazón" La encuentran en mi perfil. Tambien estan las parejas Theodore/Harry y Bliase/Ron**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Besos**

 **PISLIB n_n**


End file.
